


Кас-ти-эль

by madchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин разобрался со своей проблемой: имя, написанное у него на руке, никто не мог прочитать потому, что это вообще не было именем. Это была просто строчка бессмысленной тарабарщины. У него не было пары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кас-ти-эль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cas-ti-el](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941591) by [Valinde (Valyria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF Destiel 2016. Разрешение на перевод получено. Беты Ariadna_VS и Nymphalidae.

Проблема была в том, что отметка, появившаяся на руке Дина в день его шестнадцатилетия, не являлась именем. Сначала он был радостно возбужден и представлял себе, что его пара, кем бы она ни была, жила в каком-то экзотическом месте на краю света. Однако сколько бы книг он ни изучил, пытаясь расшифровать странные каракули на внутренней стороне левого запястья, написанное там имя оставалось для него загадкой.

Дин сбился со счету, сколько библиотек он исходил в каждом городе, где бы они не останавливались, чтобы понять, на каком языке была написана его метка. Поначалу отец от него отмахивался, но Дин снова и снова возвращался ни с чем, и тогда Джон решил взять все в свои руки. Хотя они тогда выслеживали оборотня в Небраске, отец решил сделать перерыв на день – он отвез Дина в очередную библиотеку и вместе с ним засел за книги. Дин был уверен, что с его помощью обязательно найдет ответ. Джон Винчестер был действительно отличным детективом – он с одинаковой легкостью раскрывал дела и убивал монстров. Однако время закрытия библиотеки близилось, а он лишь хмурился и ворчал:

– Дин, откуда бы ни была твоя пара, живет она чертовски далеко отсюда.

Дин вздохнул и потер надоевшую метку.

– Да уж.

– Выше нос, сын, разберемся, – подмигнул ему Джон.

Дин в ответ молча пожал плечами, и тот продолжил:

– Знаешь, со сколькими Мэри мне пришлось познакомиться, пока я не встретил ту самую? Может, редкое имя, наоборот, поможет тебе. Кто знает?

С этой стороны Дин свою проблемку еще не рассматривал. Он с любопытством опустил взгляд на темные символы на руке. Шанс встретить «13-завиток-каракуля-черточка-зи-черточка-закорючка» в своей жизни у него был только один. Кто бы сомневался.

Несколько недель спустя Дин помогал Джону разобраться с полтергейстом рядом с Мэном. После окончания охоты Джон отвел его в библиотеку местного колледжа.

– Тут есть книги, по которым студенты пишут свои курсовые. Таких в городской библиотеке не найти, – а потом, понизив голос, добавил: – Поищи в секции про оккультизм.

Дин чувствовал неловкость, прогуливаясь по территории кампуса. Они были похожи на старшеклассника и его отца – не спутать. Но, как Джон и сказал, в местной библиотеке было намного больше книг в секции иностранных языков, чем в любой другой, где он побывал. И о большинстве этих языков он слышал впервые.

Ноги сами несли Дина вперед и, рассматривая книги вокруг, он снова ощущал прилив сил – уж сейчас они что-нибудь да найдут. Джон выглядел таким же уверенным. В свой первый визит они ничего не обнаружили, однако Джон сказал, что часть символов показалась ему похожей на буквы языка суй – одного из видоизменений китайского алфавита. Дин кивал, пальцем проводя по узким чертам темной метки на запястье. Может, его пара жила в Китае и смотрела сейчас на странное английское имя на своей руке, испытывая такое же замешательство, как и он сам. Эта мысль странным образом успокаивала.

На следующий день они отправились в путь – было дело в Колумбии – но несколько недель спустя Джон отвел его в очередную библиотеку при колледже. Сэм настоял и пошел с ними, наотрез отказавшись оставаться в мотеле. Он был в том возрасте, когда идея предназначенной пары почти сводила с ума. Благодаря ему Дин сидел тихо. Старательно перерисовав отметку с его запястья на лист бумаги, Сэмми направился к библиотекарю и, похлопав ресницами, получил-таки доступ к компьютеру, чтобы поискать нужную информацию в научных журналах.

Дин с отцом оставили его за этим занятием и принялись изучать книги о китайских языках. Джон был прав – символы на руке Дина были очень похожи на буквы этих алфавитов, и Дин чувствовал, что здесь они смогут что-то найти; однако и на этот раз они остались ни с чем.

Джон улыбался, но Дин видел, что тот так же разочарован, как и он сам.

– Не переживай. – Джон взъерошил Дину волосы. Тот зыркнул в ответ, но промолчал. – Мы с этим разберемся. Нам некуда торопиться.

Дин кивнул, но он не мог перестать мечтать об обычном имени на своем запястье. Бенни, с которым он подружился пару недель назад в Новом Орлеане, носил на руке имя «Андреа». И все, о чем тот думал, – какого цвета ее волосы и когда они встретятся. Дин не знал даже имени своей пары, не представлял, парень это или девушка.

За прошедшее лето Джон, Дин и Сэм посетили множество университетских библиотек. Они ходили в них каждый раз, когда у них выдавалось свободное время или когда они приезжали в новый город. Однако Дину уже исполнилось семнадцать, а у них все еще не было ни одной зацепки даже насчет того, на каком языке была написана метка. И Дин устал от поисков. Ладно, он устал от безрезультатных поисков. Через неделю после его дня рождения Джон закончил работу раньше срока и спросил у Дина, не хочет ли тот посетить библиотеку одного из частных колледжей неподалеку от города. Парень с кафедры истории был знакомым друга, помогавшего охотникам проводить более глубокие исследования. Джон думал, что тот подскажет им правильное направление. Дин отказался. Джон нахмурился, но согласился:

– Дай знать, если передумаешь.

Дин начал носить одежду с длинными рукавами и запретил себе думать о витиеватых каракулях на запястье. Он закончил школу и начал охотиться вместе с Джоном. Иногда у него спрашивали насчет метки, и Дин выдавал девчонкам в баре и парням, с которыми играл в пул, очередную невероятную ложь. Совершенно неразборчивая метка оказывалась очень кстати, когда ему приходилось обводить людей вокруг пальца.

Без какого-нибудь женского имени на руке Дину намного легче было привлечь парней – так же легко, как и девчонок, кстати, – просто похлопав ресницами. Если Дин правильно разыгрывал карты, то симпатия оказывалась взаимной. Он говорил что-то вроде «Моя пара так похожа на тебя… Но ее больше нет» или «У моей пары глаза были того же цвета, что и у тебя, но я его потерял…». Изображая трагическую потерю в его юном возрасте, в ответ он получал все – от минетов до бесплатных вафель.

Дин практически смирился с ситуацией и научился использовать свою идиотскую метку, когда Сэму стукнуло шестнадцать, и на его левой руке проявилось стремительным курсивом выведенное имя «Джессика». Не было никаких походов по библиотекам и исследований – только радостное возбуждение Сэма Целый день он вспоминал всех знакомых Джесс и надоедал Джону и Дину вопросами, могла ли одна из них быть его парой. Закончив с бывшими одноклассницами, Сэм переключился на знаменитостей. Рассуждения Сэма о том, могла ли Джессика Симпсон или Джессика Альба быть его парой, довели Дина до белого каления, и он, схватив ключи от Импалы, выбежал на улицу до того, как Джон успел его остановить.

Дин пошел в бар, засветив фальшивое удостоверение личности, напился до невменяемого состояния и ночь провел в доме какой-то симпатичной брюнетки. Он не старался рассмотреть имя на ее руке, а она не спрашивала про его метку. Он не был уверен, что именно рассказал ей, и спрашивала ли она вообще, что с ним, почему у него нет истинной пары. Потому что Дин и сам понял, в чем была проблема, – никто никогда не сможет понять, что это был за язык, потому что такого языка не существует. У него на руке не было имени – одни только бессмысленные каракули. На этом свете не существовало никого с таким сумасшедшим именем, и на коже этого незнакомца не было выведено имя «Дин». У Дина не было пары. Никакая «Джессика» его не ждала.

Перед возвращением в мотель на следующее утро Дин заглянул в тату-салон и из кучи всяких украшений и безделушек для пирсинга выбрал широкие браслеты из темной кожи. Из-под них был виден лишь последний завиток его метки, однако рукава все равно его закрывали.

Когда он, наконец, вернулся в номер, Джон и Сэм вздохнули от облегчения.

– Где ты был? – спросил Джон, дал Дину подзатыльник и отобрал ключи от Импалы. Без лишних слов – взбучка была заслуженной.

Следующие несколько часов Сэм виновато поглядывал на Дина и так усиленно старался не смотреть на кожаные браслеты на его запястьях, что это сразу бросалось в глаза. Очевидно, в его отсутствие у них с отцом состоялся задушевный разговор на тему метки Дина, но они милосердно не стали заводить ту же беседу с ним самим. Имя Джессики долгое время не всплывало в разговорах, по крайней мере, когда Дин был поблизости.

Особенно ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что Дин перестал пользоваться своей меткой, чтобы подцепить кого-нибудь или заполучить что-то бесплатно. Он просто делал вид, что метки не существует. Если девчонка, с которой он проводил ночь, спрашивала, то Дин всегда уклонялся от темы с помощью встречного вопроса: «У тебя на руке есть имя «Дин»?». Естественно, не было, поэтому и его метка по-прежнему не обретала смысл.

Изредка, принимая душ или во время любого другого занятия, когда его взгляд падал на темные очертания метки на бледной из-за браслетов коже, Дин касался символов и смотрел так пристально, словно ждал, что они внезапно изменятся и станут понятными – но ничего не происходило. Дин оставался злым, а в груди у него разрасталась дыра, полная горечи.

Помимо редких сеансов пьяного самоанализа, Дин практически не задумывался о своей метке и о парах в целом. В свои двадцать он трахал все, что двигалось, и убеждал себя, что ему действительно нравится переезжать с места на место, везде ухлестывая за симпатичными официантками или заигрывая с милыми барменами, которые отсасывали ему в коридорах и подсобках очередных дерьмовых баров. Дин никогда не рассматривал чужие метки и вряд ли даже называл кому-то из партнеров свое настоящее имя. Однако когда отец пропал на охоте, а Дину пришлось вломиться в дом Сэма, тот познакомил Дина со своей девушкой – очаровательной блондинкой Джесс. И Дин не смог удержаться от взгляда на ее запястье.

В комнате было темно, но Дину удалось разобрать кривую «С» и плавную «ь» имени «Сэмюэль», которое было выведено на ее запястье аккуратным почерком Сэма.

Внезапно в голове у него закоротило: у этой незнакомой девушки было имя Сэма на руке, его метка, навсегда запечатленная на ее запястье. Не осознавая своих действий, Дин дотянулся до одного из браслетов и обхватил свое запястье, ощутив прежнюю боль и горечь. Ему было двадцать шесть, и он не знал даже имени, не говоря уже о самом человеке.

После гибели Джесс Сэм стал раздражительным, даже сильнее, чем сам Дин, когда дело касалось его метки. Потому что метка Сэма выцветала. Каждый раз, когда Дин замечал ее, выглядывавшую из-под рукава, она казалось все более светлой. Это могло означать две вещи: либо Сэм до конца своих дней будет ходить с серой, почти сошедшей меткой – знаком вдовца, либо он – один из тех людей, метка которых полностью исчезнет и заменится новой. Как бы то ни было, они с Сэмом не касались этой темы. Дин знал, что тот не готов к имени новой девушки вместо «Джессика» на своей руке, хотя втайне мечтал о втором счастливом шансе для Сэма. О том, который Дин бы не испортил.

После этого он очень долгое время вообще не задумывался о своей метке. В конце концов, ее расшифровал Бобби.

Тогда Дин оказался на его пороге – только что выбравшийся из могилы, облитый святой водой, изрезанный серебряным ножом и проверенный всеми остальными способами, на которых настоял Бобби. Дин ворчал, баюкая порезанную руку, когда тот схватил его и, несмотря на причиненную боль, притянул руку ближе к себе. Дин вскрикнул, но Бобби взглянул вниз, на его запястье, и его глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит.

Дина похоронили без его браслетов, как и без его любимого ножа, кулона и серебряного кольца. Он понял, что Сэм их сохранил как память, но не стал особо задумываться – его слишком сильно отвлекли собственное внезапное воскрешение и та оглушительная, взрывающая стекла в окнах штука, следившая за ним. Однако он осознал, что Бобби никогда и не видел его метку. Та появилась, когда Джон с Бобби были в ссоре, а в последующие несколько лет Дин лишь изредка звонил Бобби по поводу охоты, но увидеться им не удавалось.

– Парень, а это еще что за чертовщина? – требовательно спросил Бобби, свирепо нахмурившись.

– Что? – рявкнул в ответ Дин, выдернув руку из жесткой хватки. – Метка? Бобби, сейчас неподходящее время. У нас есть дела поважнее, чем забивать себе голову каракулями на моей руке.

– Ты прав, – нехотя согласился тот, ведя Дина к кабинету. – Но метка на енохианском – то, о чем можно упомянуть в разговоре, знаешь.

Дин замер. Бобби уселся в свое кресло.

– Что? Енохианский? Ты можешь ее прочитать?

– Я на нем бегло не разговариваю, – фыркнул Бобби. – Придется покопаться, но я знаю достаточно, чтобы узнать этот язык. Как только мы поймем, что за чертовщина вытащила тебя из Ада… Я найду имя для тебя. – Он вытащил из ящика стола полупустую бутылку с дешевым виски и щедро плеснул в стакан. – Наверняка это какая-то девчонка-хиппи, только твоего возраста, – мрачно пробормотал он. – Зная тебя, она, скорее всего, ведьма или еще какой монстр.

Как позже рассказал ему Бобби, енохианский был языком ангелов. Предположительно, потому что никаких точных знаний про ангелов не существовало, и популярными теориями были утверждения, что енохианский язык – это чушь собачья или вообще выдуман скучавшими демонами, или призраками, или еще какими-нибудь тварями. Однако Бобби сумел расшифровать метку на руке Дина. Той ночью – первой после сорока лет в аду, когда ему удалось уснуть, – Дин рассматривал метку и позволял себе помечтать впервые со времен старшей школы. Может, его парой была какая-то двинутая ведьма. Может, родители его пары были хиппи. Может, они состояли в каком-нибудь очешуенно странном культе. Однако на его руке все же было написано имя. «Veh-Un-Fam-Gisg-Gon-Graph-Ur», – как сказал Бобби, повергнув его в ужас последовавшим минутным молчанием. Потом он объяснил, что это произносилось как «Кастиэль» и было именем малоизвестного ангела.

Казалось, факты собираются один к одному: Дин только что спасся из Ада и узнал имя своей пары, названной в честь ангела. Бобби больше не смог ничего ему рассказать, даже не мог определить, было это мужское или женское имя. Хотя Дину было все равно – ведь это было имя, чье-то имя. Где-то на свете жил и одним воздухом с ним дышал человек с именем «Дин» на руке. У Дина была пара, он не был бракованным.

«Синие», – подумал Дин за мгновение до того, как уснуть. Он был совершенно уверен, что у его пары синие глаза.

Кас-ти-эль.

Это было странное, но красивое имя. Интересно, когда они встретятся?


End file.
